


How To Fix It All

by happyglogg



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character kinda, Smut, anrgy maeve is horny maeve, duh - Freeform, good ole motis, in kind of detail, otis apparently like rougher sex, otis has really come into his sexuality with maeve, post-virginal otis, selfish for fun write, this story includes sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyglogg/pseuds/happyglogg
Summary: Maeve and Otis have been dating for a little while now and Maeve starts to get frustrated at how perfect life seems for Otis. Honestly, she just need some validation and Otis complies with a physical solution.





	How To Fix It All

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda out of character for the Otis we know and love, but because he hasn't had sex yet in the show doesn't mean this can't be canon int he future. Honestly I just wanted to explore Motis' sexuality and this is what happened.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had a… thing.” Otis put his backpack down on the couch in Maeve’s trailer and sat to catch his breath. That bike ride never seemed to get easier and there were so many more hills than there seemed.

“That’s okay.” Maeve hadn’t even looked up from her textbook. She kept reading the same line over and over to try to settle her anger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the final notice for her rent from Cynthia. Money always made her angry.

“How’s the reading going?” the tall brunette asked as he moved over to where Maeve as sitting and started to put his arm around her. She sensed this intrusion and ducked away hoping that he wouldn’t be so completely dense to not get the message. Otis sat there, a little shocked before moving to the opposite side of the table.

“It’s fine.” Noticing that Maeve was only responding in two word answers instead of her snarky and detailed quips as well as her ducking away from him, Otis quickly deciphered that she was angry. At him? At life? At Headmaster Groff for expelling her from grounds but still allowing her to finish out the rest of the year at home?

“What’s wrong?” Otis asked innocently. Maeve raised her eyes from her book and set it down on the final notice.

“Nothing. I just didn’t get that job at the shop over the hill.”

“Maeve, if you need me to lend you some money-”

“Otis, don’t start. You don’t need to help.”

“No, I offered because I want to help.”

“Seriously, you don’t need to keep reminding me that you just have that money to lend.”

“Woah, okay. That’s not at all what I was suggesting-”

“Just leave it.”

“No. I’m not going to leave it. This is important to me and you need to process whatever is bothering you.”

“Don’t therapize me. Just because I don’t have a mother who’s a shrink doesn’t mean I don’t know how to process my emotions correctly.” _Well, that’s up for debate,_ Maeve thought to herself. Suddenly, sitting down felt too confining, so she stood up to do the few dishes there were in the sink.

“I’m not ‘therapizing’ you.”

“Yes, you are. And it’s irritating.”

“Maeve, that’s not fair. What’s this really about?”

“Nothing. I just have a lot to figure out before next term. Do you know what being expelled does to your chances of getting accepted to a good uni? And for drug-related charges too?” the blonde snapped.

“Maeve, you’ll get in everywhere. You’re smarter than just ‘the expelled kid’.”

“Yeah, I’m the super smart drug-dealing expelled kid.”

“You’re thinking of everything bad that’s happened recently to make yourself feel worse.” _Duh, dickhead,_ Maeve thought to herself.

“God, fuck Sean. I wish he’d never come back.” She felt her ears redden as all of her anger rushed to her face. Suddenly all she wanted to do was break something. “Seriously, it’s like everybody that ever been in my life has been there to fuck me over. My mum who hasn’t called me once over the last three years, my brother who fucking leaves whenever he gets caught, and every other sorry soul who I’ve ever felt attached to. Some sick fuck has it out for me,” Maeve exclaimed before slamming her fist against the counter. Otis didn’t say anything, but the next thing Maeve felt was his body heat radiating against her back, his breath on her neck, and his hand gently covering her fist. Suddenly, she knew how to fix it all.

She quickly turned around and pressed her lips to his. They were stiff at first but soon they melted to the normal Otis she knew, loved, and was envious of. She intended to go hard and quick before she fell into the emotional mush she knew Otis could help piece back together. He was good for both, it turned out. She moved her hand up to the back of Otis’ head, grabbing a firm fistful of the dark hair. She knew how much he loved hair pulling. He had come a long way from the virgin he was when she met him.

With his head pulled slightly back, she locked her lips on his neck and felt him swallow. When he looked down at Maeve again, his eyes were darker than the blue they normally were. He pressed his lips desperately back on hers and pushed her against the wall by the table they sat at not to long ago. When she hit the wall, a small gasp escaped her throat. Otis buried his lips on her neck, next, biting lightly at first. Every time she gasped or moaned, it encouraged him to go harder. It didn’t matter if she had hickeys. It’s not like she had school to go to in the morning.

Otis grabbed for her wrists and when he found them, he raised them over her head and held them tightly. Maeve felt her heart skip a beat when he did that. He must be watching the porn I’ve been sending him, she thought. He soon got distracted by the buttons on her flannel. She hadn’t actually changed out of her pyjamas and knew that when he unbuttoned it all, he would find nothing underneath. Shimmying out of her shirt, she was left in just her pants: a black, cheeky cut with lace detail on the top. Conservatively sexy. He kissed down her chest to her belly button and found it hard to control his want leave hickeys all over her body. Feeling Maeve’s hand gently run through his hair, he decided it wasn’t quite what he wanted. So, he stood back up and pulled her into a rough kiss again, tongues swirling together in lust and love and anger and relief.

She liked this bit. He always got kiss-y before getting rough. It was like her opportunity to say no if she had changed her mind. But she hadn’t. Maeve kissed him back even harder, signaling she was ready to go. She felt a slight grin appear on his face and then his belt buckle clinking against itself, hitting the ground. Otis unbuttoned his trousers and pushed Maeve down to meet his dick. Her eyes flickered up to his dark eyes playfully before pulling the elastic of his boxers down to reveal his very hard, slightly bigger than average cock. She was surprised the first time she saw it, but she was used to it now. Maeve immediately put it in her mouth to warm him up. She felt his hand tangle in her already rough hair. Spitting messily on his dick, she started sucking harder and faster, matching the pace with her hand on the base. His hand moved her fowards and backwards, not in a demanding way, but in a way that let her know what he wanted and when. She carefully and lightly uncurled her lips from her teeth so they ever so slightly and slowly ran along the shaft. Ironically, she had found herself a guy who didn’t mind the ‘cock biting’.

She felt a tap on the back of her head that signaled he wanted to fuck her now. She stood up, mascara running, and de-pantsed. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around so her face was against the wall. He pushed down on her shoulders and moved his hands down to her lower back until she was bent enough for him to easily slide himself in which he did so perfectly that Maeve couldn’t help but moan. Again, Otis grabbed Maeve’s wrists and held them behind her back. He slid in and out in the exact way she needed and apparently how he needed too. He was moaning just as much as she was. He held Maeve’s wrists down with one hand and grabbed a fistful of hair with the other. When he felt her tightening, he tightened his grip on her hair until he saw her legs shake and spine shiver. That didn’t stop him though. After Maeve orgasmed, she just got louder and stayed louder. Every stroke in and out of her brought him closer to cumming until her heard “Cum for me, baby.” At that, he broke loose and felt the fireworks he had heard so many people describe. Slowing his pace, he pulled out and the disheveled Maeve turned around.

“Are you ready to talk now?” the out-of-breath Otis asked to which Maeve nodded.


End file.
